The Switch
by Bl00dyShad0w
Summary: Ikuto and Amu switch bodies, how will they cope with it? And will they be able switch back before something utterly terrible happens? Rated T for swearing, violence, romance :3
1. The switch

_I don't own Shugo Chara_

**Ninjakat:** Here's chapter 1 of The Switch!

**Amu:** Interesting title…

**Ninjakat:** Ikr? On to the story!

* * *

><p><strong>(Amu's POV)<strong>

It was about 5 in the freackin morning, I couldn't go to sleep, I just couldn't! I tried everything! Warm milk, soft music, and nothing was working! I had no school tomorrow, so that's a good thing. I grunted and got out of my bed, then made my way onto my balcony.

A certain green chara of mine flew next to me.

"Stop being so noisy! We can't sleep desu!" I rolled my eyes and looked up at the stars, then I grabbed my humpty lock that was hanging around my neck and squeezed it. I closed my eyes and said, "Why can't I sleep Su?" Su sat on my shoulder and said, "I don't know desu… is something on your mind?" I shook my head and she started floating off, "Be quiet, or Miki is going to eat you desu!"

I continued looking up at the stars for quite some time, then I tip toed into my room. All my charas, Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia were sleeping soundly. I quietly changed into a plain black shirt, white shorts, and black flip-flops, then quietly exited my room.

In the kitchen, I ate a banana.

Then I wrote a note to my parents that said:

_I went out for a walk, I just couldn't sleep. I have my phone with me and I will be back soon._

I walked outside and felt the warm early morning breeze, then I started walking wherever my feet took me. Apparently, my feet took me to this big park, and it's not the one I usually go to. I sat down at this bench and watch the sun rise.

'_How beautiful…'_

"HI AMU NYA!" I jumped at the sound of Yoru's voice. "Yoru! What the hell? Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Then I thought, if Yoru is here, then so should Ikuto. I started to look around but saw no sign of him, so I sighed and looked at the ground. Yoru giggled and said, "Ikuto will be here soon nya! Don't worry." Then he too started looking around, I smiled and said, "I didn't bring Miki with me, sorry Yoru." "I-I wasn't looking for Miki nya!" He said with a blush, "Sure, sure," I said, then I winked.

Yoru wasn't looking at me anymore, he was looking past my head and smiling, I turned around and shrieked. "Where you waiting for me my dear?" Asked Ikuto, he was wearing a white shirt with blue jeans. I blushed and said, "N-No I wasn't! How dare you assume that you pervert!" Ikuto raised an eyebrow, "Now how am I a pervert?" I looked at him, still blushing, and said, "You.. you do perverted things!" He moved in a little closer, "Like what?" I blushed even harder, then I jumped off the bench and yelled, "LIKE THAT!"

Ikuto sighed and looked somewhere else, "You're such a kid." I stomped my foot on the ground and yelled, "I'm not a kid, pervert!" Ikuto looked at me with a blank expression on his face, "Really?" He said, I grunted and walked somewhere else.

I heard a twig snap behind me, so I turned around and saw Ikuto and Yoru on my trail, I stopped and said, "Why are you guys following me?" Ikuto smirked and said, "You're a kid, you need adult supervision." I grunted and said, "You're not even an adult yet!" Ikuto held up his hand and said, "I'm mature enough to be."

I stomped up to him and yelled, "STOP! YOU'RE REALLY PISSING ME OFF!" Ikuto looked at me in shock, then he smirked and said, "Honey, I will piss you off aalll day long if I please." Once again, I grunted and started to stormed off to my house. But before I could, Ikuto grabbed my arm and said, "Now where do you think you're going young lady?"

I struggled to break free.

I man jogged by with his earphones in his ear, he didn't even glance at the scene in front of him. '_Bastard.'_

"Let me fucking go!" I yelled, "Whoa whoa whoa! You have a very dirty mouth young lady!" I rolled my eyes and said, "Look who's talking!" I still kept trying to break free. "I have to get home!"

"Your mother wouldn't mind if you stayed a few."

"Yes she would, you're just saying this because you have no idea what it's like! You are the lucky one! You get to go wherever you please with almost no one questioning your motives!"

"Are you kidding me Amu? You have everything handed to you on a silver plate! How would you like it if you were forced to work for Easter, huh?"

I stopped moving and looked down at the ground, "Well now you're not working for Easter thanks to me. Now you are living the good life."

Ikuto shook his head and said, "Not really, Amu,"

"WELL IT SUCKS BEING A GIRL!" I yelled,

"WELL I BET YOU COULDN'T HANDLE BEING A GUY!"

We all stopped when the humpty lock and the dumpty key hanging on Ikuto's wrist started to glow. "I-Ikuto! What's going on?" Ikuto looked just as shocked as I was, "I don't know…"

Then bright pink mist started coming out of the humpty lock, and dark blue mist came out of the key. "Oh my goodness nya.." Said Yoru, then the two mists passed each other. The blue mist came into my lock and the pink in Ikuto's key, then there was a bright purple light, and everything was dark to me in the next second. I passed out.

…

…..

…

…..

I woke up on the ground, and the first thing I saw was Yoru hovering over me. "Are you okay nya?" He asked, "Yeah Yoru.. I'm fine.. I think…" I sat up and rubbed the back of my head.

But something was terribly wrong.

"WHERE'S MY HAIR?" I yelled, looking at Yoru, "What do you mean? Your hair has been the same way for years nya!" I looked at my feet, I wasn't wearing shorts anymore, I was wearing jeans. I got up and felt taller than ever, I Then looked at my hands.

'_These aren't my hands…'_

I looked around for Iktuo, "Yoru, where's Iktuo?" Just then I realized my voice sounded way different, so I grabbed my throat and rubbed it. '_What the fuck is this? An Adam's apple?' _Yoru started laughing, "Are you joking? You're right here nya! But as for Amu… she disappeared…"

'_What did he mean by that?…'_

Fear rushed through me and I ran to the pond, I looked at my reflection, and screamed.

I…was in Ikuto's body.

"Ikuto! You scream like a girl nya!" Yoru said, flying over to me. My mouth hung open.

I calmed down a bit and flatly said, "Yoru, let's go," trying to sound like Ikuto. Yoru sat on my shoulder and I started running to my house.

**(Ikuto's POV)**

My eyelids slowly opened, and I was face to face with Midori, Amu's mom. "Are you okay dear?" She asked, very concerned, I sat up and looked around. I was in Amu's room. "What am I doing here?" I asked, "It's your room sweety." I raised an eyebrow at her, "My room?" She nodded, that's when I noticed my voice sounded like Amu's…

Pink shoulder length hair fell into my face, I looked at it in shock. I jumped off the bed and looked in the mirror, my eyes widened and my mouth fell open. "No…way…" Midori walked up behind me and put her hand on my left shoulder, "Amu, what's wrong?" I looked at the humpty lock hanging around my neck, "It's nothing… mom." Midori shrugged and left the room, I looked at my reflection in the mirror some more, '_What the fuck happened?'_

Amu's yellow chara Dia flew besides me, "You're not Amu…" She said quietly. Amu's other charas were somewhere else, "How did you know?" I asked, Dia flew closer, "Different radiance." Then Dia flew into her egg and it closed, I walked up to it and poked it, "Dia, why did you go back in your egg?"

The egg moved as she spoke, "I will come out when Amu is back in her own body." '_That is, IF she gets back in her own body…'_ Then, I felt the need to pee. "Oh shit…" I said softly, Ran, Miki and Su came flying in, then stopped when they saw Dia's egg closed. "Amu-chan! What did you do?" Said Ran, flying over to the egg, '_I guess they can't tell I'm really Ikuto…And I really need to pee!'_

I crossed my legs and said, "I don't know, I um… I guess I need to work on my radiance?" Then I ran into Amu's bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind me. I've seen Utau use the toilet once or twice when we were little, so I think I can do this. Not looking in respect for Amu, I pulled everything down quickly and sat on the toilet. "Ahhh…" I said quietly. Then I realized I had to wipe. '_This is waayy different….'_

I finally succeeded, then I pulled the underwear and shorts up then flushed the toilet. I wiped the sweat off my forehead, then realized something that might kill Amu, '_What is she going to do to my body when she needs to go?'_ With that, I blushed.

I washed my hands, then I looked at my new face in the mirror and sighed. '_Well, at least I didn't get switch with an ugly girl…'_ I went back into Amu's room and heard her phone go off, on the screen, it said Ikuto.

Amu's charas weren't around, so I yelled in the phone, "AMU? IS THAT YOU?" Amu was panting, then she said, "Yeah, Come outside, I'm in front of the house." Then she hung up, '_That was weird… I was just talking to myself on the phone…'_

I went outside the house without anyone noticing, and saw Amu… I mean me.. I mean… UGH! **(A/n: I hope you can understand that, haha :D When someone says Ikuto, it's Amu in Ikuto's body and so forth, except for when Iktuo and Amu say their names because they are the only ones who know(Besides Dia but she's back in her egg!).) **

I walked over to her and she said, "I hope you didn't do anything perverted…" Yoru raised an eyebrow, I just realized he didn't know what was going on, "Amu? Perverted?" He said. Amu looked at Yoru, "Yoru, why don't you, you know, play with your cat friends or something?" Yoru pouted, but flew off soon afterwards.

"No I promise I didn't look at anything, and am I really that tall?" I said when Yoru was out of ear shot, Amu smiled and said, "Okay good, and now you know how it feels."

There was an awkward silence as we sat on the curb. Then Amu sighed and said,

"Iktuo, I nedd to pee…."

* * *

><p><strong>Ninjakat:<strong> HAHAHA! I can't wait to write what happens next chapter! But I need to finish writing chapter 19 for there's always hope!

**Amu(In Iktuo's body):** Oh god…. I fucking hate you!

**Ninjakat:** You should feel lucky.

**Ikuto:** *Raises eyebrow* Now why should she feel that way?

**Ninjakat:** Well who wouldn't want to be in your body? R&R if you care!


	2. Learning new things

**Ninjakat:** Chapter two of The Switch! Yay! It is going to be veerryy interesting…

**Amu:** *Looks at ninjakat in horror*

**Ninjakat:** On with the chapter!

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_"No I promise I didn't look at anything, and am I really that tall?" I said when Yoru was out of ear shot, Amu smiled and said, "Okay good, and now you know how it feels."_

_There was an awkward silence as we sat on the curb. Then Amu sighed and said,_

_"Iktuo, I nedd to pee…."_

* * *

><p><strong>(Amu's POV)<strong>

Ikuto stared at me in shock, '_I had no idea my eyes could grow that big!'_ "Seriously? you need to go _now?" _ I nodded my head and whispered, "Ikuto, how do you… you know… do it…?" I watched as my face blushed, Ikuto got a hold of himself (Kindah) and said, "I uh… I hold… a certain something, so it doesn't uh… you know… so the piss doesn't go all over the place…" I blushed, '_I'M SUPOSE TO TOUCH IT?' _Ikuto read my mind, "Yes Amu, you're supposed to touch it." I blushed REALLY hard, Ikuto shook his head and said, "Amu, don't do that, it doesn't make me look manly."

We went inside my house, and my dad stood in front of me with his arms crossed, "Amu," he said, "Why is Ikuto in our house?" I looked at Ikuto who was sweating, "Uh… Ikuto needs to um… use the bathroom," My dad nodded, sent me a death glare, and left the room. Ikuto and I let out a sigh of relief.

I went into the bathroom upstairs and Ikuto waited outside so he could help me verbally, "Just… Just try not to look Amu!" He called, "I wasn't planning to!" I responded as I lifted the seat up.

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I heard Amu unzip the fly slowly, then her sister Ami skipped up to me, '_Shit! Nonononono keep walking little girl!' _She stopped in front of me and said, "Onee-san! What you doing?"

"Nothing uh… Ami, was it? I'm kindah busy right now… dear… so uh-"

"Me pway with swuper characwers!" I raised an eyebrow, '_What?' _

"Ikuto, I got it, what do I do now! Hurry!" Said Amu, Ami cocked her head to the side, "Aim it into the toilet!" I yelled

"AH! It's so hard to control!"

"Amu! Steady!"

I looked at Ami, she pointed her finger to the bathroom door and said, "Onee-san, why were you just cawld Ikutwo and why did you call the person inswide there Amu?" I started sweating, luckily, Midori called her down. Before Ami left, she looked at me, narrowed her eyes and said, "We will tawlk abwout this later."

I put my back against the wall and slide down to the ground, '_Too close, and Amu sure is taking a long time…'_ I knocked on the door and asked, "Is everything okay in there?" I heard a bunch of noised going on inside, "Ya!" She replied, "Just uh… cleaning up…" I held back a laugh.

She flushed the toilet then washed her hands, she came out with a blush on her/my face, I smirked and said as I stood up, "So, how was it." She scoffed and said, "We will not speak of this." We walked downstairs, her mom bought pizza and it smelt delicious. "Ikuto, would you like to stay for dinner?" Midori asked when she saw us come down the stairs, "Sure," I said. Midori raised an eyebrow, "I wasn't talking to you Amu," I mentally slapped myself, '_Duh!'_ I looked over at Amu, "Sure.." She said.

At the table, Midori asked Amu, "So Ikuto, how's school these days?" Amu gulped and I said, "*Caugh* Fine! *Caugh caugh*"

"It's fine!" She said quickly, Midori raised her eyebrow, shook her head, and continued eating. I looked over to Tsugumo, and he was sending death glared to Amu. Ami had to go and say, "Ikuto was calling onee-san Ikuto and Onee-san was calling Ikuto Amu!" Amu and I sent her a glare, and her parents just tilted their heads.

"Why?" Asked my mom, I spoke up, "It's a game we're playing!" Midori and Tsugumo raised their eyebrows, "Uh.. okay?" Said Midori.

The rest of the night went on smoothly, then they were expecting me to go, I looked over at Amu, she was sweating. "Well, it was nice having you here for dinner Ikuto!" Midori said, shaking Amu's hand, "Y-Yeah…. Expect me to be back tomorrow…" Midori smiled, "Alright then, be safe!" Amu glanced over at me with a worried look before she walked out. "SUPWER CHARACTWERS!" Cried Ami, as Amu's charas came in the room.

**(Amu's POV)**

I walked towards Ikuto's house in the dead of night, and it was really creepy. '_Alright, now I just turn here and…'_ I turned the corner and saw two men with their backs against the wall. The one on the left looked older, and looked more muscular than the man next to him who was about an inch shorter.

They were smoking and they were holding a bottle of sake. The saw me, the older man smiled and said, "Want to join us, boy?" I started sweating, and I lamely said, "N-no th-thank y-you…" The men started laughing, the shorter one said, "What a wimp!" A woman with long brown hair passed us, the men started whistling and said, "Hey sexy! Get your ffiinnnee ass over here!" The woman sprinted off, and these guys were really ticking me off.

"Don't you fucking talk like that to women, bitches," Was the words I heard come out of my mouth. The dirty smile on their ugly faces vanished and turned into a frown. The older man threw his cigarette to the side and said, "What the fuck did you just call us?" My heart told me not to say this but I said it anyways, "You heard me you piece of shit." Both men's eyes widened, but then narrowed just as quickly.

The younger man quickly came up to me and punched me in the face, I stumbled backwards. "I will teach you some fucking manners boy!" Spat the older man, he came up to me and punched me in the gut. I gasped and fell to the floor, and the men started kicking me.

It was not long 'till I was saved.

I heard one of the men being punched in the face, I looked up and saw Ikuto in my body. "Who the fuck are you?" Asked the younger man, Ikuto didn't respond. He quickly ran up to the younger man and started punching and kicking him, "IKUTO!" I shouted when the older man was creeping up on him with his bottle of sake.

Ikuto quickly turned around, avoiding the blow, then he started punching and kicking him until he was passed out.

When he finished, he looked at me and sighed, "I forgot you're still you, I'm walked you to my house now, but I have to be back fast before you're mom and charas find out and calls the cops." I nodded and followed him to his house.

We arrived, and one of my best friends Utau answered the door, "There you are Ikuto!" She cried, hugging me, then she hugged Ikuto and invited him inside. Ikuto shook his head and said, "I gotta get going, see ya Am-Ikuto." Then he turned around and left, I looked at Utau and she was staring at me with wide eyes, "Ikuto! You're not going to walk her home? She might get raped!"

"Uhh… She'll be fine," I responded, then I thought, '_Wait, he's still a guy... so how would that work out?'_ I went inside and was greeted by Yoru, "Ikuto nya! How was it?" Yoru followed me as I climbed up the stairs, "Um.. it was… okay? I'm going to turn in early, I'm so tired." I heard Yoru sigh, "Of course you are nya, but I really really really _really_ wanted to play a game with you nya!"

I sighed and said, "Fine Yoru, what game do you want to play?" Yoru's eyes lit up, "Basketball!" My eyes widened, _'But I can't play basketball! Not without Ran!'_ I tried to stay calm as I followed him outside. The lights outside were lit, so we wouldn't have a hard time playing it. Yoru brought the ball out, and twirled it around on his paw, then he passed it to me and said, "Start!" I started to dribble the ball, I was so focused on dribbling it, I didn't noticed Yoru flying towards me.

He took the ball and started dribbling it towards the basket, "Ah!" I cried as I ran after him. Yoru scored, he turned around to look at me and said, "Ikuto, that was terrible nya. Are you okay?" I nodded my head, "Just uh… out of shape I guess." Yoru shrugged and we continued playing the game.

In the end, Yoru got the ball in the basket 20 times, while I…. I got it in once. I was panting really hard, I layed on the grass and looked up at the night sky. _'At least it's over..…'_ "Ikuto! Let's go inside now nya! It's getting cold!" I grunted and went inside with him. Utau and her two charas were asleep, and tomorrow is Sunday.

I laid down on Ikuto's bed, '_It's so soft and warm… and it smells just like him…'_ "Why are you drooling all over your pillow nya?" Asked Yoru, who was floating right next to me, I blushed. Yoru started cracking up, "You're blushing nya! HA!" I growled at him, then I thought of something Ikuto would do, I extended my hand and flicked Yoru's nose. "Hey!" He said, I ignored him, got up, and started undressing.

I didn't dare to look down, I looked through his drawers to find something to sleep in, but I couldn't find any. I looked over at Yoru who was looking at me questionably, "What are you looking for nya?" He finally asked. I cleared my throat and said, "Uh… Yoru? I um… forgot where I put my stuff to sleep in.." He floated over next to me, "You sleep in an undershirt and your boxers, remember?" I nodded and found an under shirt.

I brushed Iktuo's perfect teeth and went into bed, Yoru turned off the lights and said, "Good night Ikuto nya!" "Night Yoru, sweet dreams!"

Yoru turned on the lights, "What?" He said, eyebrow raised. "I just said goodnight Yoru, turn off the lights." Yoru went over to me and put his little paw on my forehead, "Are you sure you're okay? Whenever I say goodnight, you never respond, and you _definitely _don't saw sweet dreams." "Umm…is there something wrong with me saying that for a change?" Yoru shrugged and said, "It's just weird hearing that coming out of your mouth. Amu's softened you way too much." I opened my mouth to speak, but Yoru floated away to turn off the lights again.

I sighed in relief and closed my eyes,

(Ikuto and Amu's POV)

'_I better be in my own body tomorrow.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Ninjakat:<strong> So there's that, sorry it's so short, and I think I'm having shoulder problems…

**Amu:** Great, then my plan's working.

**Ninjakat:** *Raises eyebrow* What plan?

**Amu:** Nothing…

**Ninjakat:** I'll shrug that off for now… anyways, I'm gonna start working on the next chapter to 'There's Always Hope', and R&R if you care! :D


	3. Ooh snap!

**Ninjakat:** 3!

**Amu:** yay

**Ninjakat:** you don't sound that excited…

**Amu:** WHY WOULD I BE?

**Ninjakat:** *Sighs* On with the chapter

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

_Yoru turned on the lights, "What?" He said, eyebrow raised. "I just said goodnight Yoru, turn off the lights." Yoru went over to me and put his little paw on my forehead, "Are you sure you're okay? Whenever I say goodnight, you never respond, and you definitely don't saw sweet dreams." "Umm…is there something wrong with me saying that for a change?" Yoru shrugged and said, "It's just weird hearing that coming out of your mouth. Amu's softened you way too much." I opened my mouth to speak, but Yoru floated away to turn off the lights._

* * *

><p><strong>(Amu's POV)<strong>

I woke up once the sun touched my face, but I didn't open my eyes. I sat up, and took three deep breaths, after the third, I slowly opened my eyes.

"NUTS!" I yelled, I was still in Ikuto's room, and in his body. Utau came rushing in, "Ikuto! What happened?" I thought up an excuse, "I um… fell off my bed?" Utau crossed her arms and said, "Ikuto, you're still on your bed." '_Crap!' _

I want to tell Utau the truth, I really do! But I can't! "Forget it Utau," I said finally, she shrugged and walked off. "MORNING IKUTO NYA!" Yelled Yoru as he popped out of his egg, '_What would Ikuto do?' _"Whatever," I said in a bored voice. Yoru looked at me worriedly, "Are you okay nya?" '_That's not what he does, does he…?' _ I cleared my throat, "I'm just not feeling that good today," Yoru nodded and said, "What you need is breakfast, let's go nya!" Then Yoru flew out the door.

I got up and followed Yoru downstairs, then I smelt something good in the kitchen. I walked in and saw Utau and Iru having an eating competition. El was hovering behind them, cheering for Utau. On the table was white rice, fish, and miso soup. Once I sat down, Utau got up, "Done already?" I asked, she shrugged and said, "Yeah, and I won." Iru's face got all red, "Hell no! It was a tie!" El flew next to her, "No, Utau won."

Iru and El kept fighting about who won in front of me while I ate, but they stopped and followed Utau out the door. She was wearing a cute white blouse with a black rose on it, a black belted mini skirt and black one inch heels. "Where are you going all fancy like?" I asked with my mouth full of rice, Utau looked at me quizzically and shook her head, "Out?" She said with a blush. I nodded my head, "Ah… Going to see Kukai?" Her blush increased, "H-HOW DID YOU KNOW?" I stopped eating when I realized, Kukai and Utau didn't want Ikuto to know, in fear he might slit Kukai's throat. "Y-you're not mad?" Asked Utau as her charas took a seat on her shoulders, "Ikuto nya! What's all this commotion about?" Asked Yoru as he sat on the table, I raised an eyebrow, "Yoru, where did you go?" Yoru blushed, "Out?"

My head snapped over to Utau as she stomped her heeled foot on the wooden ground, "Did Amu tell you? I bet she did," I shook my head furiously, "N-No! I um… figured it out myself?" Utau scoffed, "Stop lying, Amu told you, and I'll let it go for now since you're not mad. But I'm mad because I had her promise not to tell you or anyone who might tell you, and let Kukai and I tell you ourselves when the time was right." I nodded my head in agreement, she then smiled widely and bolted out the door.

"UTAU AND KUKAI ARE GOING OUT NYA?" Asked Yoru once his brain finally processed what happened, "Ooh yeah," I replied. Yoru helped me wash the dishes, and when I say helped, I mean he sat on his lazy but looking at a picture of Miki. Once I was finally done cleaning up, I took a seat right by him on the couch. "Yoru," I started, "Do you love her?" Yoru blushed, "I-I don't know nya… I can't express my feelings very well, she probably only thinks of me as a friend.." I smirked, because I know something he doesn't.

"Why are you smirking nya?" He asked as he put the picture down on the table, I shook my head softly, "Oh, it's nothing."

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, then Ikuto's phone rang in my pocket, "Moshi moshi?" I said when I answered, "Hey Amu," Came Ikuto, "I just realized something." Yoru tried to come closer so he could hear our conversation but I stood up and walked away, "Okay…what is it?" "I'm supposed to be having a violin concert in a few weeks, so just in case we don't get back into our bodies anytime soon, I'm going to have to teach you. Oh shit, I just remembered you're going to go to my high school tomorrow, I'm going to have to tutor you. Man, why can't you just be as perfect as me Amu?" I scoffed at the last part.

"Alright, but we're going to have to do all that somewhere private or else people will suspect us,"

"Duh, I know that, we can do that at my friend's house. Him and his family are gone for a couple months and he left his bedroom window open."

"Why would he do that? And how do you know?"

I heard him sigh, "He said I could go there anytime I need time to myself, anyways, I need help with your charas. They're on to me, how's Yoru?"

I looked at Yoru who was still sitting on the couch looking at me, "Yoru is doing fine, is anyone home?"

"No, you should get my ass over here now." Then he hung up, I looked at Yoru and said, "Want to go visit Iku-Amu?" Yoru's eyes lit up and he nodded his head, then I headed for the door with him following me.

**(Ikuto's POV)**

Once I hung up the phone, Ran, Miki, and Su came in with angry faces on. It was really starting to creep me out. "Amu-chan!" Yelled Ran, "What happened to you? Your attitude is different, you eat different, you talk to us different. Hell, you SLEEP different!" A small bead of sweat rolled down my forehead as Su flew up to me, brought a thermometer out of nowhere, and stuck in my mouth. Not long after, she took it out and examined it, "Hmmm… You're fine desu… " Ran and Miki came over to look at the thermometer, "Hmmm…" They both said.

Miki looked at Dia's egg that was sitting in the basket, "Let's try asking Dia," '_Oh no! What if Dia tells them? They will tear me to shreads! If not, they might go back into their eggs too!'_ More sweat started coming down my forehead.

Miki knocked on Dia's egg three times, the egg moved as it spoke, "Sorry Miki, I can't tell you." Miki's eyebrows furrowed and she crossed her arms, "Why not?"

"Because, it's not me you should hear it from, but Amu is not going to announce it anytime soon. Patience Miki." Miki sighed and flew back to Ran and Su. Just then, the doorbell rang, "I'll get it!" I said, trying my best to act like Amu. I skipped down the stairs and towards the door, and felt an uncomfortable glance coming from the charas. "I knew it, she's lost it," I heard Miki say.

I opened the door and there stood Amu and Yoru, "Wassup nya?" Asked Yoru, trying to sound like a gangster, I shook my head in disapproval, "No Yoru…just-no" "May we come in?" Asked Amu, trying to sound like me, they came inside when I stepped to the side to make room for them to pass. I notice Yoru blushing, and looking at Miki, and she too, was blushing. I smirked and closed the door.

We all took a seat on the couch and I sat by Amu, everything was silent. Man, I wanted to do something perverted that Amu would hate (But I enjoy) but I was in Amu's body! _'But maybe I could- No! The charas are here!'_ I noticed all the charas looking at Amu, as if they were _waiting _for her to do something perverted to _me!._ _'Man, I would LOVE to see her do that! But that would be like… flirting with yourself...?'_

Yoru flew up to Amu and whispered something in her ear, then she blushed and Yoru looked at her worriedly. '_Screw this,' _"Ikuto?" I said in the most girly way I could manage, "I'm cold, do you mind hugging me?" They all looked at me with their eyes wide and mouths open, then I started fake shivering.

"Go get a blanket or something!" Protested Amu, I smirked for a second and said, "Only if you would get in it with me."

"Oh my!" Cried Su, she rushed over and stuck the thermometer in me again. I spat it out and yelled, "Will you stop that!"

Su looked like she was about to cry, I glanced at Amu and she had, "I will kill you," written all over her face. "Su, he... I mean she didn't mean it," Said Amu. I sighed and said, "Su, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, I didn't wake up right this morning," '_That's partly the truth...' _Su nodded and said, "It's okay desu, I forgive you." I smiled widely. "Alright, so what now Amu-chan?" Asked Ran, I looked up at the ceiling, "Want to go to the park?" I asked, all charas, even Amu, stood up and cheered, "YAY!"

I sent Amu a death glare, and all charas stopped cheering to raise an eyebrow at her, she cleared her throat and said, "I mean uh… whatever?" I sighed, took her arm, and dragged her out of there with the charas following us.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the park and Su and Ran left for the playground, Amu and I both looked at the two charas left who were looking at the ground and blushing. "You kids go have fun," Said Amu, then she winked at Yoru (Miki didn't see). Yoru breathed in deep and said, "Miki! Want to…um…I don't know, what do you want t-to do?" I mentally slapped him when he stuttered. Miki looked up, smiled and said, "Come with me so I can draw people?" Yoru nodded his head and the two took off.<p>

"They would make such an adorable couple…" Whispered Amu, I shook my head, "Amu, we _need _to learn how to act like each other," We stopped in front of the water fountain, and there was no one else around. I crossed his arms and said, "Start teaching."

My first lesson was how to do her expressions, and how to do 'cool and spicy' mode. Apparently, I got a B in expressions and an F minus in cool and spicy. She told me that I got most of the common expressions down, and that my cool and spicy imitation is just plain sad. Now it was my turn to teach her something, she already knows that most of my expressions are blank, so I taught her how to walk and talk like me. She got a D in walking, and a B on talking. The reason why she got a D in walking was because she kept swinging her hips too much, and it makes me look gay.

"Alright, I guess that's it for today, and tomorrow after school," I said while handing her a piece of paper with an address written on it, "We will go to my friend's house and I will tutor you." Amu nodded her head and said, "Whatever," I smirked and said while using a really girly voice while swinging my hips around, "Oh Ikuto! You are sooo sexy!" While I said that, an old lady was walking past us, she stopped and said, "He's a keeper!" Then walked off.

Amu and I watched her retreating figure with a brow raised. A moment later, I turned around and saw Amu shooting a death glare at me, I smiled and said, "I just couldn't help it!" Then we heard the charas calling our names, we answered back and they came over, "What time is it desu?" Asked Su, I pulled out Amu's phone and said, "Two in the afternoon."

I looked at Yoru who was looking at Miki who was looking at Amu who was looking back at Miki. "So," I said, breaking the silence, "What did you guys do?"

Su spoke up,"Ran and I had a tea party with a little girl desu! But Ran didn't seem to enjoy it very much…"

"You're damn right I didn't! That tea was nasty!"

"But you liked the cookies desu,"

"Yes, yes I did like the cookies."

We all turned to face Yoru and Miki who were blushing, "Well?" Asked Ran, "I-I drew people…" Said Miki, "Let's see it desu!" Cried Su, Miki's eyes widened and she said, "No, it's private…" "But I bet Yoru got to see it!" Whined Ran, Miki blushed and said while handing Ran her sketch pad, "Here!"

We all circled around Ran because we wanted to see what Miki drew that made her so embarrassed. Ran flipped the first page and it was a picture of a man jogging, then a woman jogging, then a kid eating ice cream, then-

I saw a huge smile form on Amu's lips, "AAWWW!" They all said (Not me, Yoru, and Miki) The two love birds blushed, it was a picture of them kissing, so was the next one, and the next after that. Miki shut the pad closed and snatched it back, "You've seen enough," She said before she flew back over to Yoru, We decided to drop it for now and torture them some other day.

Amu's phone started going off in my pocket, I grabbed it out and it said, '1 new picture message' And the sender was Utau, "Hmmm," I said. Then everyone started gathering around me to see what it was.

I opened the message that said,

_Here is the picture you wanted of me and my baby ;)_

I raised an eyebrow, '_Baby? Oh fuck… BABY? WHO THE FUCK IS THE FATHER?' _I didn't notice how red my face was from anger, "I think there's more desu!" Said Su, then all of a sudden Amu lunged for the phone, but I moved. "NO IKUT-AMU! Give me the phone. Now." I looked at her in shock, her eyes were wide, '_What is she hiding…'_ I turned around and quickly scrolled the text down to reveal the picture.

I looked at the picture for about ten seconds, and in that ten seconds, my brain was processing the picture. When it finally did, my jaw dropped down. It was a picture of my dear sister, being kissed by Kukai, on the grass.

I put the phone back in my pocket and said, "That bitch is going to get it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ninjakat:<strong> Hahaha! Poor, poor Kukai :P

**Ikuto:** Where is he hiding...

**Ninjakat:** Did you check up your ass?

**Ikuto:** What?

**Ninjakat:** *Shakes head* Nevermind, anyways, that part where that old lady came up and said, "He's a keeper!" I got that from my science teacher. He proposed not so long ago and that old lady showed up and ruined the moment XD Congrats Mr. Hawkly! :D (I should totally dress up as a dinosaur and crash his wedding, even though he might hate me forever, it's funny if you think about it.)

R&R if you care!


	4. New characters and charas

**NInjakat:** Chapter 4 of the switch!

**Everyone:** *Cheers*

**Ninjakat:** Hey, if any of you guys watch Naruto and like the GaaSaku pairing, you should read Another Dimension. Just if you want to, no pressure.

**Gaara:** *Scoffs* Like they'd want to read it.

**NInjakat:** Not your fanfic. Leave.

**Gaara:** *Rolls eyes and disappears in puff of smoke*

**Amu:** ….Wh-who was that?

**Ninjakat:** *Ignores Amu's question* On with the chapter!

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_I looked at the picture for about ten seconds, and in that ten seconds, my brain was processing the picture. When it finally did, my jaw dropped down. It was a picture of my dear sister, being kissed by Kukai, on the grass. I put the phone in my pocket and said, "That bitch is going to get it!"_

* * *

><p><strong>(Amu's POV)<strong>

'_OH CRAP! CRAPCRAPCRAP! NUTS! IKUTO'S GOING TO KILL ME AND KUKAI!' _ I ran up to Ikuto and grabbed his arms before he could run off to kill Kukai, Ran, Miki, and Su flew up to me and asked, "Why is she mad?" I shook my head and said, "It's a long story!" Then I ran off, still holding Ikuto.

Dragging Ikuto was pretty easy since he was in my body, who knew I was as light as a feather? Oh yeah, Ikuto knew, he has carried me around a lot. "Ouch Amu! Don't squeeze my arm too hard! It actually HURTS!" Cried Ikuto, I loosened my grip. I stopped when we reached a really big tree, I looked at Ikuto and said, "Don't kill me! We kept it a secret for your own good!"

Ikuto's face turned red with anger, then he shouted, "That's my sister that ass is kissing!" I nodded my head and said, "I know, I know. Please Ikuto, they love each other, think about Utau and how she feels. She'll hate you forever if you ever broke them apart." Ikuto let out a very long sigh, then he finally said, "Fine… but I swear on my grave that if he hurts my little sister-"

"Yes, we know, you will slowly slit his throat."

"No, I was going to say I will publicly humiliate him first, then cut his limbs off slowly with a chain saw."

I felt like I was going to throw up, that was not a pretty picture. AT ALL. From a distance, I saw a female and male figure holding hands and running up to us. It was Kukai and Utau, I started freaking out in my head. "Ikuto!" Said Kukai as his hand slipped out of Utau's and he came running towards me, Ikuto turned around and raised his eyebrow. He stood next to him and ruffled his hair, I held back a laugh.

"Ikuto," Started Kukai as he finished ruffling Ikuto's hair, "I'm so glad you know that Utau and I are dating, I am relieved I don't need to keep it a secret from you anymore." I quickly looked over at Ikuto who's arms were crossed. Then my Charas and Yoru came towards us, they were out of breath and Ran said, "*pant* Holy crap Ikuto! *Pant* You run so fuckin' fast! *Pant*" When she finally caught her breath, she turned to Ikuto and said, "Amu-chan! Why did you call Kukai a bitch and said he was going to get it?" I looked at Kukai with a worried expression, Kukai and Utau looked at Ikuto with a shocked expression, and Ikuto looked at Kukai with a…um… blank expression.

"Is she telling the truth?" Asked Kukai to Ikuto, he looked at me like and I shook my head, then he look back at Kukai while saying, "No, no it wasn't" Before Ran could protest, I covered her mouth. Luckily, nobody noticed this. Kukai sighed, then Daichi, Iru, and El came up from behind him. "Daichi!" Ran yelled as I removed my hand, "Ran!" He replied, they flew up to each other and hugged, "Race ya!" Said Ran, then she quickly flew off with Daichi hot on her trail.

"Ahh… young love!" Said El dramatically, my phone started ringing in Ikuto's pocket, he took it out, looked at the caller i.d, flipped it open, then held it to his ear. "Moshi moshi?" He asked, there was a pause, "Alright, be there soon." Once he hung up I asked, "Who was that?"

"It your- I mean it's my dad, he wants me home now."

"What? Why?" Ikuto gave me a smirk, "You gonna miss me? Aw, how sweet." I gave him a death glare because the charas looked from Ikuto to me then back to Ikuto with a quizzical look on their faces. '_He really need to lay off the Ikuto act in my body!'_ Ikuto realized his wrong and said, "Um, kidding? Tehe." '_Tehe? Tehe? I don't fucking say Tehe!'_

Kukai put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Amu… are you okay?" He shrugged his hand off and said, "I just don't feel well, it's time for me to be heading home, c'ya." We all watched him walk off with my charas following him asking questions that I couldn't here, the rest turned to me and Utau said, "Am I missing something here?" I shook my head, "Nah, Amu's just having it rough, I think I will be heading home myself, bye Utau, Kukai. Yoru, let's go."

They all nodded, but Yoru said, "Sorry Ikuto nya, I promised my cat friends I would come play with them, bye!" Then he flew off and Utau and Kukai left holding hands.

When I was almost out of the park, a girl bumped into me, her arms were extended and she was squinting. She had bright red hair that went to her chest, a bunch of freckles splattered her face, and she was wearing a white spaghetti strap dress with white sandals on. "Oh my god! I am so sorry!" She cried as she hit me, "Um.. I'm over here…" I said, her back was facing me.

She turned around and touched my face, more liked smacked it by accident, "I'm so sorry! You see, I dropped my glasses and I can't see a damn thing!" I looked at the ground, and a pair of glasses were on the floor about eight feet away from us. I walked over to it and picked it up, then I gave them to her, "Here they are." She slowly put on her black rimmed glasses, then she started blinking furiously. "Ah, that's better…" She looked at me then froze, "I-Ikuto?" I raised an eyebrow, "How did you know my name?" The girl smiled widely then hugged me, "Don't you remember me? It's me! Chasidy! The last time I saw you was when we you were eight and I was seven in Ireland!" '_Ikuto went to Ireland?'_

I nervously chuckled and slowly pushed her away, "Um, Chasidy! Right, well um, good to see you, but I'm heading home now…" "Wait!" She cried as she grabbed hold of my arm, "You need to see my family again! They liked you a lot! Well, besides Hunter, but he doesn't count." Before I could protest, she started dragging me towards a hill, and on top of the hill was a man, woman, and boy that looked like he was my age. "Ikuto, you've become so handsome, your girlfriend must be lucky…"

"Um… I don't have a girlfriend,"

"Well isn't that a shame, are you still playing your violin?"

"Yeah…."

"You should play it for me sometime, where is it?"

"Uh… home?"

We reached our destination. A red blanket was spread across the grass, her father had blonde hair, green eyes, and was wearing a green shirt with blue jeans. The mother had red hair that was lighter than her daughter's and the same light blue eyes, freckles splattered her face too, and she was wearing similar to what Chasidy was wearing, only it was red. Chasidy's brother's hair was dirty blonde, he had yellowish eyes, there was a bit of freckles on his face, and he was wearing a black shirt with a green M on it and dark blue jeans.

He looked pretty cute.

"Everyone!" Announced Chasidy, "This is Ikuto! Remember Ikuto?" "Ah yes!" Said her mother as she clapped her hands together, "I remember you, but do you remember us?" '_Lady, I am not even Ikuto.'_

"I'm sorry mam, I don't remember." "Sit!" She said as she patted to the empty spot between her and her son, who didn't even look at me. I sat down in between them and the father held out a sandwich to me, "Want one? I made plenty," I shook my head, "No sir, but thank you." The mother smiled and said, "Just as polite as we last saw him!"

"My name is Diana, my husband's name is Rob, and my son's name is Hunter. I take it you remember my daughter's name?"

"It's Chasidy, she reminded me." Rob looked over at his son, "Hunter! Be polite and greet Ikuto!" "No!" I protested, "It's okay, he doesn't have to if he doesn't want too-" At that moment, a chara appeared from behind Hunter, he had green emo style hair, a plain black shirt, pants with chains on them, black leather boots, and a black electric guitar. The chara noticed me staring at it, it raised an eyebrow, quickly turned around then back, then said, "You can see me?" I slowly nodded my head. "Hey, I'm hunter, pleasure to meet you," Said Hunter sarcastically.

"Oh, um, hi hunter…" I didn't even look at Hunter, I kept staring at his chara, "Ikuto, what are you looking at?" Asked Chasidy, I looked over at her and there was a chara sitting on her shoulder, '_Has it been there before?' _She had short red pixie hair, long ears, a green elf dress that went to her thighs, green flats, and she was holding a golden flute. I looked at her chara with an eyebrow raised, "Ikuto?" Chasidy repeated, I snapped out of it, "Oh um, yeah…do you and Hunter want to get some um… ice cream?" Chasidy gave me a quizzical look, "Go on you three, do you need money Hunter?" "No, it's okay, I'll pay." I said before Hunter could say anything, I heard him sigh and got up when me and Chasidy did. I figured, if I have Ikuto's wallet with some of his money in it, why not use it? It's practically mine now.

We arrived at the ice cream stand, "What do you guys want?" "STRAWBERRY!" Chasidy yelled. in. my. Ear. It took me a lot of effort not to turn around and start swearing like a sailor, but I kept my 'Ikuto' on. "Chocolate," Said Hunter flatly, '_That's my favorite too!'_ "Two chocolates and one strawberry please," I told the vendor as I brought out Ikuto's, well, _My _wallet. I paid for the ice cream and headed towards a bench, "So," I started as I sat down and looked at the two who had their charas floating next to them, "Who are your charas?"

Chasidy and Hunter looked at each other, then back at me, Hunter asked, "You have a chara too? Where is it?" I shook my head, "I asked the question first." Chasidy was the first to introduce her chara, "This is Alana, I love to do irish step dancing, but too scared to do the more complex steps and perform in front of people, which I haven't done yet. I also play the flute….I could um…. Play it for you and dance if you like…." I nodded my head, Alana cleared her throat and said, "Character change!" A big four leaf clover appeared on the side of Chasidy's head, a white flute popped into her hand and she started playing a upbeat song while step dancing to it. My jaw dropped, '_Holy crap! That's amazing!'_ About a minute later, the clover and flute disappeared and she was back to her normal self, "So?" She started with a blush, "What do you think?" "That was amazing!" I replied.

I looked over at Hunter who was a few feet away from us with his arms crossed, "So Hunter, mind introducing me to your chara?" I asked, he sighed and said, "This is Danny, all my life I have wanted to know how to play the drums, guitar both electric and acoustic, and the bass well. And Danny here was born from that dream, obviously."

"Yo Hunter," Said Danny as he flew closer to him, "Character change time," Hunter's eyes widened, but before he could protest, a black star appeared on his right eye and in his hands appeared a black electric guitar. Then he knelt to the ground, shredding. Once again, my jaw dropped, '_Hot!'_ The star disappeared from his face and he stood up. "Wow! Holy crap! That was amazing!" I said, forgetting I was supposed to be playing as Ikuto at the moment, the four of them rose their eyebrow.

Hunter and Chasidy's parent started calling them, they both scarfed down their ice cream at the same time and Chasidy said before taking off with her brother, "Bye Ikuto! Wait, before I forget, you should give me your number." I recited Ikuto's number as she put in in her phone, "Kay thanks bye!" Then she took off.

I had a lot of stuff to talk about to Ikuto when I call him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ninjakat:<strong> There! FINALLY! Sorry it took me so long to update, school, requests for drawings, hanging out with some friends, and because I was forced to play a game with the demon child that lives with me.

**Amu:** Well, at least you updated.

**Ninjakat:** Yeah…. *Daydreams of guy I like*

**Amu:** *Waves hand in front of face* HHEEELLLOO? Who are you thinking about *winks*

**Ninjakat:** Oh… um… there is this guy I like…. But we are too shy to talk to each other. It's pretty sad and I'm trying to get over him. Well, I've been trying to get over him for about a month now and it's driving me CRAZY!

**Amu:** I feel bad for you…

**Ninjakat:** *Bawls eyes out*

**Amu:** *Pats back*

**Kukai:** *Sighs* Women….

**All females:** WHAT ABOUT US?

R&R if you care! :3 I promise I will make up for the shortness on chapter 5!


	5. Manicures, Pedicures and Massages

**Ninjakat:** Phewf! Done with chapter 3 of another dimension and 5 of The Switch! Sorry it took a while, my chapters for my Naruto fanfic are a bit longer than my Shugo Chara ones.

**Amu:** Why?

**Ninjakat:** *Shrugs* I PROMISE this will be a bit longer than my usual the switch chapters just for you guys because you are all awesome and you know it.

**Everyone:** *Cheers*

**Ninjakat**: Anywho on with-

**Someone random:** ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

**Ninjakat:** Who are you?

**The random person:** Someone random

**Ninjakat:** Oh, well, I got to smack you across the face now.

**The random person:** WHY?

**Ninjakat:** Because I wanted to say my line! *Slaps the random person* ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_Hunter and Chasidy's parent started calling them, they both scarfed down their ice cream at the same time and Chasidy said before taking off with her brother, "Bye Ikuto! Wait, before I forget, you should give me your number." I recited Ikuto's number as she put it in her phone, "Kay thanks bye!" Then she took off. _

_I had a lot of stuff to talk about to Ikuto when I call him._

* * *

><p><strong>(Ikuto's POV)<strong>

I tried my best not to slap Amu's charas silly, they kept asking me if something was wrong with me and that I'm not acting like my usual self, I kept ignoring them.

We reached the house and Amu's dad came out, he gave me a hug and said, "There you are!" I struggled to say, "Y-yeah, what do you need me for?" Tsumugu released his grasp and said, "I'm taking you and Ami to the mall with your mom because I am nice like that." '_Mall? Should I be excited for this?'_ He waited for my answer until I finally said, "Uh…Mall! Yeah, sure! I would love to go! Let me just uh…get ready." I walked past him and into the house and notice him raise an eyebrow.

In Amu's room, the charas were there waiting for me, hovering over my bed, I shut the door when I got in. I walked over to my full length mirror and sighed, '_I miss my body…'_ The charas flew over to me, Miki said, "Hey, what's up with you?" '_How do I answer this?'_ I was going to say something like, "Nothing," when there was a sharp pain towards Amu's… Well you know. "Amu! What wrong desu?" Asked a very concerned Su, something didn't feel right, '_What the fuck is going on?'_ I needed to check this out so I ran into the bathroom, when I pulled down my underwear and sat down, my eyes widened and I screamed like Amu would. But I wasn't thinking I was. Amu's underwear was now drenched in blood, could this be her menstruation? '_OH MY GOD!'_

Somebody pounded on the door, "Amu! It's your dad! What's wrong?"

"I-I'ts umm…!" I blushed.

"What is it?"

"GIRL STUFF!" '_I never thought I'd ever say that in my life.'_

There was a long pause, then Tsumugu yells, "MIDORI!"

"WHAT?" She yells back,

"COME TALK TO AMU!"

"WHY? WHAT'S WRONG?"

"UM..UH.. SHE'S UH…"

"BE RIGHT THERE!"

Soon afterwards, there was a knock on my door and Midori said sweetly, "Hey sweetie, you wanna let me in?" '_Should I?'_ I decided to go with it and said, "Yeah." She came into the bathroom and my charas quickly flew into the room before she could shut the door. The charas gasped, and Su fainted. In Midori's hand, there was what looked to be a pad, and a tampon. I blushed like crazy.

"I knew this day was going to come really soon, so now you have to use one of these every month. I'd prefer you'd pick the pad for obvious reasons." I nodded my head in agreement, '_There is no way in hell I'm sticking that think up Amu's-' _There was a knock on the door, "A-are you guys done? Is it over?" Asked Tsumugu, "No dear, not for a while," replied Midori. I heard Tsumugu whimper.

"I'll take the pad…" I said quietly, Midori nodded her head and said "Very well then, I'll leave you alone for now, but I have to show you how to use the pad first…" She showed me how, then she left. I looked down at the floor to find Miki and Ran fanning an unconscious Su. "Miki," I whispered, she looked up at me, "Can you go back into my room and get me new panties please?" She nodded her head and left. Su woke up shortly afterwards, she jumped up and looked at me, "You're BLEEDING desu! You need Band-Aids!" Ran shook her head and whispered stuff into her ear, Su blushed, "Oh yeah…how could I forget…"

Miki came back in and handed me a pair of black panties, "Thanks," I said, "Yup!" She replied. I attached the pad to it, wiped, put my stuff back on and then flushed. "Oh my God… it's so painful…" I said as I clutched my lower abdomen region and let out a little whimper. "Do you think you can walk?" Asked Ran, I slowly nodded my head and opened the bathroom door. Midori was there with a pill in her left hand a glass of water in her right, "It's to help with the cramps," She said. I thanked her and gulped the pill down, after about 10 minutes later, the pain subsided.

It was now time to go to the mall, the charas and I went downstairs to meet with the others. They were all in the car now, so I locked the door and closed it behind me after the charas got out. "MALL!" Ran shouted as she punched her fist in the air. I sat in the back next to Ami who was in her car seat, "SUPWER CHARWACTERS!" She shouted once she saw Amu's charas, "What?" Asked her mom, Ami pointed at the charas and chanted, "SUPWER SUPWER CHARWACTERS!" Her parents sweat dropped and Tsumugu reversed the car out of the driveway.

When we reached the mall, Tsumugu struggled to find a parking spot, "Damn it!" He cried, "Why can't I find a damn spot!" Once he said that, a red car drove out of its spot, "YES!" Tsumugu yelled and quickly parked the car. We parked in the END of the parking lot. "Really?" I asked, Tsumugu turned around and said, "It was the only spot!"

We got out of the car, and when we did, lot of cars backed out of their place in the front of the lot. Tsumugu grabbed his head and his face turned red, before he could start swearing like a sailor, Midori put her hand on his shoulder and he calmed down right away. We walked all the way to the front for what seemed like hours, I had to carry Ami on my back. "Amu, aren't you tired? You've been carrying Ami for a while.." Said Midori, "I'm fine, Ami is very light," I replied. She rose her eyebrow and said, "But just last week when you carried her, you said she was heavy!" '_Really Amu, really?'_ "Nah," I started, "She's actually really light."

Once we reached the entrance, Midori stopped and said, "Honey, I'm going to take the girls for a manicure, then afterwards I will give Ami to you so Amu and I could go have a massage." Tsumugu nodded his head and we went our separate ways. '_Manicure? I don't want no stinckin manicure! Wait, I'm in Amu's body so I guess it will be all right… I'll just pretend I like it…'_ "YAY! MANICURE!" Yelled the charas. We went into the salon and Midori ordered a manicure and pedicure. We had to wait on a comfy bench for a couple minutes because there were still a lot of people.

We each read a magazine, Midori was reading the furniture magazine, Ami was reading the fashion magazine (Well, looking at the pictures is a better way to put it since she's only in preschool) and the charas were hovering over her, looking at the pictures along with her, and I was reading the sports magazine. "Amu, why are you reading that?" Asked Midori as I turned the page to a picture of a professional snowboarder, "Um… I'm just uh… I'm interested in it?" She shrugged and went back to her own magazine, I let out a sigh of relief.

A woman who looked like she was in her late twenties came up to us and said, "We're ready for you," We all closed our magazines, Midori took Ami's hand and led her to her chair. On one of the chairs was a chara, she had short black hair and she was wearing a tight black shirt, dark blue skinny jeans and black high heels. Amu's charas flew up to her and said, "Hi!" Then they each stated their names, "And you are?" The chara with black hair flew next to them, "My name is Hana."

A girl who looked like she was my age came up to me, she had long brown hair in a ponytail and she was wearing her work uniform which was a red shirt and black pants. "You have 3 charas?" She said in a whisper, I nodded my head. She motioned me over to the comfy black chair, I noticed the charas getting a pedicure from Hana. "I'm Ana, what's your name?" Asked the girl, "Ik- I mean Amu, my name is Amu," I replied, she nodded her head and took a basket full of nail polish out.

"What color would you like?" She asked, "Choose for me, I am not the type to put nail polish on," '_Now that I think about it… I haven't really seen Amu wear nail polish…'_ "Would black with pink stripes be okay? I think that would look cute on you," I shrugged, "Sure."

"So,3 charas… The most I've ever seen was 2…" She said after she finished my right hand, "Yeah… but it's kindah hard to keep up with them, the pink one is sporty, the blue one is artistic, and the green one is a cooker, or something like that."

"Wow…" She said, then I just realized she had a slight accent and didn't look totally asian.

"Where are you from?" I asked,

"I was raised in France, my dad is Japanese and my mom is French,"

"That's cool."

"Yeah."

After she finished my left hand, she said, "How does it look?" I had to admit, it looked pretty damn cute.

"Cute." I said straightforwardly,

"You don't like it do you…"

"No! It's not that, I'm just not used to it, that's all."

"Oh, that's good, so what school do you go to?"

Before I said anything, I had to think about it since I was about to say the school _I_ go to , "Seiyo Middle," I said finally.

"I go to Seiyo high, I'm a senior." Then I just realized she looked familiar, then a light bulb flashed above my head. I knew this girl. She's always quiet and doesn't talk to anybody, whenever I see her, she's all by herself. "So, you look like you're the quiet type…" I said, she nodded her head, "I don't seem to fit in anywhere…" It was silent for a long time.

"Well, there's this guy I like…" Said Ana quietly as she finished up my left foot,

"Really?"

"He's also very quiet and doesn't talk to a lot of people, but a lot of girls like him too, but that's just for his looks. Plus, they think he's so cool because he swears sometimes and ignores people and is occasionally a flirt, but, there's something about him… He has some sort of dark past, like me. But when he looks out the window, he's daydreaming of somebody, because he smiles and or smirks at times."

"What's his name? I probably know him,"

She blushed, "Well, if you do know him, please don't tell him I like him okay?"

I nodded my head, she took a deep breath and said, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto…"

My eyes widened and my mouth opened, "You know him don't you?" She asked, I nodded my head, "Please don't tell him…" After I calmed my senses, I said with a smile, "Don't worry." Little did she know she just confessed to me.

She finished putting nail polish on me, and I looked at my nails in awe, '_Not bad…'_ Midori stood next to me and said, "How cute!" Su flew next to me, "Look at my nails! They're GREEN DESU!" I smiled like Amu would. It was time to go and Ami kept pestering me about her new pink sparkly nails, I don't get how Amu can put up to this kid. I said goodbye to Ana and the charas said goodbye to Hana.

Tsumugu was right outside, and Ami jumped on him. "Ami! Don't do that or else you will ruin your polish!" Cried Midori, Ami quickly stopped moving and checked her nails. "Want to go on the merry go round Ami?" Asked Tsugumu, Ami's eyes lit up, "YES PWEASE!" Tsugumu took her hand and they skipped off.

Midori and I arrived at the massage parlor called: 'Masami's Massages' It was surrounded by glass. We walked into the room through the glass doors and smelt something so good. "Uh… mother? What's that smell?" I asked, Midori inhaled heavily then said, "That is lavender sweetie, do you like it?" I nodded my head. "Ah, you must be Midori, I'm Masami," Said this lady who was wearing faded green scrubs, Midori nodded her head and we followed the woman into a room. "This is where you will be, and as for your daughter, she will be in the room across from you," Midori nodded her head, then Masami turned to me and said, "Follow me, and someone will be with you shortly Midori."

I followed the woman to the next room, then she said, "Someone will be with you soon, then left." Before the door closed, Amu's charas flew in, "There you are Amu-chan!" Cried Ran, "Where were you guys?" I asked,

"We got distracted,"

"By what?"

"By a TV,"

"Oh, well then, why didn't you go with Ami and my dad?"

"You don't want us to be with you anymore?"

"No! it's not that! I just thought you might like going on the merry go round better than watching me get a massage!"

Ran put a finger to her chin and said, "Hmm… We haven't really thought of that…" She turned to the other two charas and said, "Let's go, See ya Amu-chan!" Then they managed to open the door, closed it, then left.

A man in who looked like he was in his late 20's came into the room wearing white scrubs. "Hi there, my name is Harou, and your name is?" I looked at him and said, "My name is Amu." He nodded his head and said, "I'm guessing you're new to this, but I will leave the room while you undress everything but your underwear, there is a sheet over there you can get into when you're finished." Then he turned around and left, leaving me feel very, very uncomfortable.

'_What? I'm not going to let him touch Amu's body inappropriately! No way in hell!' _ A head peeked through the door, it was Masami.

"Your mom told me you might not change, do you not feel comfortable with Harou massaging you?" She asked, I shook my head, "No. Is there any way you can change the person to a female?" Masami nodded her head, "Yes, but I just want you to know that the massage therapists here are not perverted in anyway." I shrugged, then Ana came into the room wearing pink scrubs. "Amu?" She asked in surprise, I was surprised myself.

"What a coincidence!" She said with a smile, Masami smiled and said, "I'll take it you're okay with this change?" I nodded my head and Masami left the room. I asked Ana not to look while I got undressed and got under the sheet, she was okay with it. Then she finally started massaging me.

" How many jobs do you have? And how are you able to get this jod?" I asked

"Just these two, my mom is Masami. I like my job at the salon better though,"

"Wow, you must work pretty- Oooh my god…"

Ana giggled, "I take it that feels good?"

"Oooohh yes… by the way… where's Hana?"

"She saw your charas and joined them on the merry go round,"

"Oohh…Ahhh…" I closed my eyes and accidentally fell asleep.

I woke up when I heard someone go, "Amu, AMU!" My eyes snapped open and I was face to face with Midori, "You fell asleep!" She said, "Hurry up and change before your sister gets really impatient!" I sat up and wiped drool off the side of my mouth, "Wow…" I said quietly. "Your clothes are over here," Said Ana as she gestured to my neatly folded clothes. I got dressed in no time.

"I feel amazing!" I told Ana as I walked out of the room, she smiled and said, "I'm glad to hear that, well, I guess I'll see you around?" I nodded my head and left the mall with Midori, Ami, and Tsumugu. When we arrived back at the house, Midori started making dinner, and Tsumugu turned on the TV and watched it with Ami and my charas. Amu's phone started vibrating in my pocket, I looked at the caller I.D and it said, _Ikuto._

I quickly went up to my room and shut the door, I flipped the phone open and said in a flirtatious tone, "Yes my love?" There was a pause, then Amu said in a flat tone, "Don't ever do that with my voice again," I sighed and said, "You're no fun. Oh, I have some pretty intense news to tell you… I don't know how you're going to take this-"

"I have some pretty intense news too."

"Really?"

"Yup, you go first."

"No, I bet my news is more intense I'll say it last."

"Whatever. Anyways, I met this girl named Chasidy and her brother Hunter today."

I raised an eyebrow and sat on the bed, "Who?"

"Chasidy and Hunter,"

"I don't know them." I said flatly.

I heard Amu sigh, "You met them in Ireland."

'_Oh wait… I remember now!'_

"I remember now, what did they look like? Does Hunter still hate me?"

"Chasidy is very pretty, Hunter is cute, they both have charas, and yes, Hunter still hates you. May I ask _why_ he hates you?"

"They have charas?" I said, avoiding the subject on Hunter.

"Yes-" In the background, I heard Yoru go, "Ikuto-nya! Is that Amu you talking too? Is Miki there? IKUTO!"

I guess they were fighting for the phone, out of annoyance, I hung up. The doorbell rang, someone answered the door, then Midori called, "AMU! IT'S RIMA!" Rima was Amu's best friend, so I had to put on a big grin and run down the stairs to greet her, right? I'll just do that.

* * *

><p><strong>Ninjakat:<strong> Done! Holy crap, I'm so sorry for the long wait. You can all slap me if you want.

**Everyone:** *Slaps Ninjakat*

**Ninjakat:** Alright, now that you are all satisfied- OW! *Touches face* That hurt!

**Everyone:** You told us to slap you.

**Ninjakat:** *Sigh* Next I'm going to be working on the next chapter of There's Always Hope. By the way, I got myself a Fictionpress account, so after I finish writing There's Always Hope, I will start putting a story up there on the website. I'd put a summary of that story here, but I haven't thought of it yet.

Anyways, I know this is a bit late but I hope everyone had an amazing Halloween. I was the grudge and it kicked ass!

R&R if you care!


	6. Girl talk

**Ninjakat:** Wow… I took forever to update this. Oh! And I have a story on fictionpress called santa baby, my username there is the same as it is here so yeah, you guys should read it just because ya'll love me!

**Everyone:** *Silence*

**Ninjakat:** You guys are mean…

**Amu:** *Coughs* On with the story.

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_I guess they were fighting for the phone, out of annoyance, I hung up. The doorbell rang, someone answered the door, then Midori called, "AMU! IT'S RIMA!" Rima was Amu's best friend, so I had to put on a big grin and run down the stairs to greet her, right? I'll just do that._

* * *

><p><strong>(Rima's POV)<strong>

I looked at her as she was skipping towards me with an obviously forced, and scary, grin on her face. "RRIIMMAA!" She sang, hugging me tightly. She let go and I said, "Alright, spill." She raised her eyebrow,

"Spill what?"

"You are obviously hiding something."

She started sweating as I gazed holes into her, her mom looked at us back and forth and said, "Okaay… Rima, why don't you come in?" I nodded my head and sidestepped past Amu who was still sweating. "Rima, where's Kusukusu desu?" Asked Su as she and the other charas flew towards us. Midori shut the front door and walked to the kitchen, "She's with Kiseki," Ran giggled, "Cute."

"Um, why don't we come up to my room?" She asked a bit nervously, "Sure.." I replied, before her charas could even move, she said, "Stay here" In a menacing tone, they gulped and sat back down on the couch.

**(Ikuto's POV)**

We went to my room and I closed and locked the door behind me, then I felt a familiar pain in my lower abdomen region. "Ugh!" I cried out, Rima came over to me, "What's wrong?" I didn't know how I was supposed to put it into words… what was it again? It started with a M…. Menes…Minister….Tacos… "Meninstrotious?" I said with my best guess, Rima's eyebrow rose, "What is that?" I blushed, "It..um…It's um…" Midori knocked on my door, "Amu, don't forget to change the pad! Use the one for the night!" Then she left, and Rima looked at me with her eyes wide, "MENSTRATION? " She asked in her non-inside voice, I nodded my head, "That's it."

"HOLY F-" I covered her mouth before she could continue, she was still talking but it was really muffled. When she was finally finished about a minute later, I let go, then she said,

'WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"It just happened today!"

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE GOTTEN IT BEFORE ME?"

"I don't know! I don't know how these things work so just stop asking me questions!" Rima sighed in defeat. "So you came over here because?" I asked, "I wanted to know if you had last week's notes." I started sweating, "Notes?" She nodded her head, "On what?" I asked, "English notes!" I walked over to Amu's bag and went through her stuff, I found a notebook that said 'English' On it and gave it to her, "Thanks!" She said. Rima flipped her notes open, "Wow, you have pretty handwriting…" '_Aw shit! I still need to work on her handwriting!'_

Rima read in English sloppily, "The girl with black hair was playing ba- baas-"

"Baseball." I said nonchalantly as I stood behind her and looked at the notes too, "Oh, thank you," She cleared her throat and started again, "The girl with black hair was playing baseball with her dad at the park. One day, the girl hit the ball and she sent it flying over a biil- bil- boar… Amu?"

"Billboard."

"Oh!" She said and closed the notebook, "Since when did you get so good at english?" She asked, I shrugged, "If you're so good, say a whole paragraph in English!"

"This shirt is a bit too tight for me, it feels so weird not having short hair, and I am still hurting from the cramps. Speaking of cramps, I should probably take another pill since those things help, but I am going to have to ask Midori- I mean mom if it's okay since she's the expert…"

Rima's mouth was hung open, "I didn't even understand half of what you just said… And you said it so flawlessly…" I smiled, then I called, "Mom?"

"Yes sweetie?" She replied,

"Can I take another pill?"

"No, that's enough for today."

Well, it didn't hurt a lot so I guess I'll be fine. "Excuse me Rima but I have to change my pad really fast," I said back in Japanese, she blushed a little and nodded her head. I went into the bathroom and changed pads, then went back out to see Rima looking at herself in my mirror with a sad look on her face, "What's wrong?" I asked, she sighed, "I don't have any boobs…" I looked down at Amu's flat chest, smirked, then back at Rima, "Don't worry, neither do I." She turned to face me, "But they will most likely come soon! Boys are going to love you even more!" I raised my eyebrow, "Really?" '_She better not grow boobs or I swear…' _ Rima nodded her head, "And I will be the flat chested girl in the corner crying!" She ran up to me, hugged me, then cried on me.

I froze there, unsure of what to do, so I just raised my hand and patted her head, "There there?" I said lamely. Rima turned around and sat on the bed, then she waited for me to sit next to her so I did. "Amu, I need advice…" She said with a blush on her face, "What?" She paused, "If you like this guy who sees you only as a friend and you like him more than a friend and you're really shy… what do you do?" '_NO! Not the girl talk! I can't do the fucking girl talk!'_ "Um… well-"

"I mean," She interrupted, "If you were a guy what would you do?" I smirked, _'That's an easy question,'_ "That all depends on the guy, who is it?" I asked, Rima blushed more, "It's that one kid with the face and hair…"

"Well that narrows it down."

"Okay fine! It's Nagihiko!" I smirked, "Nagihiko huh?" Rima nodded her head, then her phone made a weird chiming sound, followed by a brief vibration. She took out her phone and looked at it, "It's a message from Nagi…" She said quietly, "What a coincidence," I replied, "What does it say?"

"It say, Hey Rima! I'm bored." I couldn't help but laugh a bit, Rima started freaking out, "Oh my gosh, what do I reply? I don't want to sound stupid!"

"How 'bout, I-I-I-I like you!"

Rima narrowed her eyes at me, "Don't test me."

"Alright, just be chill, it's not like you're talking to his face."

"Alright, I'll just say, Hi, why don't you go out and do something fun then if you're bored?" I shrugged, "Sure." Rima texted away, then she started talking about Naruto, "Naruwho?"

"You know! Naruto!"

"Oh, uh, yeah! Naruto!" Her phone went off again and she read the message from Nagi, "It says, like what?"

"This is the part where you be funny."

"Be funny? I don't know if you've noticed but Kusukusu isn't here!"

"So?" I said, crossing my arms, "Kusukusu was made from _you_, she's not going to be around forever and it won't hurt if you at least try." Rima put her head down, "I guess you're right…"

Rima looked at me again, "So how 'bout, slowly eat a banana in front of a guy, then slowly back away?" I shrugged, "Sure," Rima texted away again. When she was done, she put the phone right next to her, looked up at the ceiling and asked, "Can you see me and him dating? Do you think we would make a cute couple?"

"I um, don't know, I don't think about stuff like that," Rima looked at me, "But you talk about Tadase all the time!" '_She does?'_ "And Ikuto!" I smirked, '_Okay good_' She gave me a weird look, "Why are you smirking?" "Oh, it's nothing," I replied. "Well back to my question," She said. There was a fierce knock on the door, "Amu-chan! It's Ran! Please open up the door! Ami's chasing us and-"

"SUPWER CHAWACTERS!"

"AAAHH!"

Then silence.

Rima got another message, it said, Ha, I might do that ;) "Now what do I say?"

"Don't respond." Rima nodded her head.

"Hey, where's Dia? I didn't see her when I walked in," Asked Rima, "Oh, she went back into her egg." She jumped up, "What? Why? What did you do?" "She told me I lost my radiance," '_Partly the truth…'_ "But what did you do to lose your radiance?" I shrugged. Rima sighed and rubbed her temples, "I'm going to go, it's getting late. See you tomorrow at school Amu," She hugged me then left. "Ami, put them down, they have to sleep!" I heard her say downstairs, i heard Ami go, "Aww..Fine, but we pway tomowow!" Then Rima was gone and the charas flew to my room like ninjas. "How could you?" Screamed Miki after they shut the door, "We were almost killed!" I shrugged and changed into pajamas as the charas were screaming at me.

They finally got tired at they decided to hit the hay, I did too, but then I was getting a call from Amu so I went to the balcony. "Talk to me," I said when I answered, "IKUTO!" She yelled in my voice, "Amu, try and sound more like me, now calm down and tell me what happened,"

"We have school tomorrow!"

"So?"

"So? So? Ikuto, you are a _senior _and I am a _7__th__ grader_ for crying out loud!"

"Oh yeah, don't worry, I already did all my homework. Pay attention in class and try not to talk to anyone and act like me."

"Alright, I'll try, I guess I will see you at your friend's house after school for tutoring right?"

"Yeah," Then I smirked, "Unless you want to do something _more…_" She hung up and I laughed. I went back to the room and slept.

**(Amu's POV)**

I woke up, then yawned and stretched at the same time Yoru did, "Do you think Amu is going to take Miki with her nya?" He asked flying over to me, "I'm guessing so," I replied. I have almost gotten use to the morning boners… but I still find it very weird and disgusting. And no, I have not looked at it.

I already took a shower last night, so I walked into the kitchen to find a note on the table from Utau, it read, _Ikuto, I'm with Kukai. Don't worry, I'll be at school before I'm late._ I tossed the paper to the side and made myself and Yoru toast. "Those two are getting married, right nya?" Asked Yoru as he took a bite out of his toast, "I sure damn hope so."

Yoru stopped eating, "What is wrong with you nya? You don't act like your usual self anymore!" I shrugged, "People change."

I went back to my room and changed into my uniform, '_Who would have thought… Hey, I look pretty good…'_ Then I combed my hair and brushed my teeth, then I grabbed my bag and headed out with Yoru. Nagihiko was sitting on the curb but got up when he heard me come out. "Hey Yoru," Said Rhythm floating towards him, "We better get a head start because Nagihiko wants to talk to him and private." Yoru looked at me like he wanted me to answer it for him, I put my hand up and shooed him away, they left.

"What is it want?" I asked, trying to be as Ikuto as possible, "Oh, um, I just wanted to talk to you about something…let's start walking.." I shrugged and walked next to him. He had a slight blush on his face and couldn't help but wonder if he was thinking about a girl. "You thinking about a girl?" I asked, he looked at me with a shocked expression, "Is it that obvious?" He asked, I nodded my head, "A bit." He grunted.

"It's about girls…" He said, '_This should be fun…' _"You see," He started, "There's this girl who only thinks of me as a friend, but I'm too shy to make a move…what should I do?"

"Well it depends on the girl, who are we talking about bro?" I asked, not sure if I should have used bro or not, but I guess he really didn't care at this point.

"It uh…" Then he mubbled something under his breath, "I'm sorry but I can't hear you,"

"It's Rima, I like Rima. A lot." I tried not grin but I did. And it was a very, very big grin. "What the…what's with that face?" He asked, backing away from me a bit, "Oh I'm sorry, just practicing."

"Practicing for what?"

"I'm going to be your best man right?"

"What?"

"You know, for your wedding with Rima?"

"U-Uh…" I ruffled his hair, "Trust me dude, she digs you."

"How do you know that?"

"I've been around girls enough to tell whether they like someone or not, and Nagi, she likes you. Just take it slowly." Nagihiko smiled at me and said, "Thanks! I'll take your advice! Oh hey, I gotta go this way," He said, pointing to another street that leads to Seiyo Middle. I nodded my head, "Alright, see ya!" Then he ran off and I continued on my way to Seiyo High, where I know I'm going to die.

* * *

><p><strong>Ninjakat:<strong> Sorry for the really long wait!

**Everybody:** WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?

**Ninjakat:** Playing Perfect World! I love that game! I just recently leveled my wizard to 22! She's badass!

**Amu:**…..

**Ikuto:** My poor Amu…

**Amu:** What the- why am I poor to you?

**Ikuto:** You're off to hell, and when I say hell I mean my school.

**Amu:** Oh yeah…

**Ikuto:** If I was only there to Hold you and hug you and kiss you-

**Amu:** *Whacks Ikuto's head* Stop lying you perverted cat!

**Ikuto:** *Smirks* Your perverted cat.

**Ninjakat:** OOKKAAY then…. R&R people! :D


	7. Pedophiles!

**Ninjakat:** Hola peeps!

**Kukai:** No…just-no.

**Ninjakat:** Can't a girl have fun?

**Ikuto:** No.

**Amu:** Excuse me, but what was that?

**Ikuto:** Yes.

**Amu:** That's what I thought you said. On with the chapter!

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_"I've been around girls enough to tell whether they like someone or not, and Nagi, she likes you. Just take it slowly." Nagihiko smiled at me and said, "Thanks! I'll take your advice! Oh hey, I gotta go this way," He said, pointing to another street that leads to Seiyo Middle. I nodded my head, "Alright, see ya!" Then he ran off and I continued on my way to Seiyo High, where I know I'm going to die._

* * *

><p><strong>(Ikuto's POV)<strong>

Midori dropped me off to school, "Have a great dear hun!" I smiled, nodded, and left the car with the charas. She rolled down the passenger window and said, "Love you!" I didn't respond, she pouted, "Okay? Um.. Love you too?" I said finally. "Hm.." She said then drove off. "Well that was odd," Said Miki, drawing something in her sketch book. "Are you drawing Yoru again desu?" Asked Su, hovering over Miki, she put her hands on her cheek, smiled and said, "Oh! You are!" Miki blushed and said, "Shut up."

"You dating him now?" I asked with a smirk, she blushed more, "N-no!" I shook my head and started walking towards the building. Before I even got inside, I was greeted by Kukai, "Hey you!" He said, "Um hi?" I replied, "Are you ready?" He asked, my eyebrow rose, "For what exactly?" He started laughing, "You're acting like you forgot our daily routine!"

"Daily routine?"

"Yes, now let's hurry up!" Kukai grabbed hold of my hand and started sprinting, tears started falling out of my eyes as I kept screaming, Amu forgot to warn me about this. I finally got the hang of it and started sprinting ahead of Kukai, I guess when you switch bodies, your athletic ability follows… interesting. He looked at me in shock. We finally stop after a couple more laps and he asked, "When did you get so good?"

"Um… I practiced?" I said between pants. Kukai looked at me strangely, then shrugged.

We went to our classes when it was time to go in, Amu's teacher was a male, maybe in his late 20's with short black hair and electric blue eyes. "Hey there Ms. Hinamori," He said to me, I looked around but then started mentally slapping myself when I remembered I was in Amu's body. "How was your break?" He asked with a smile, I shrugged and said, "Let's just say I went through a few changes…"

"Oh! What kind of changes?" I blushed like Amu would and said, "I-I don't want to talk about this…"

"Oh, that's all right. You can tell me later."

'_That was weird…'_

The charas went to find the other charas and I went to the desk Amu told me to sit at, which was a window seat all the way to the back. I sat down and got out the assignments that were due today, the teacher got up and started collecting them. He got to me last, and as he took my paper, he caressed my hand with a smile. I raised my eyebrow and watched him walk back to his desk.

I noticed Tadase staring at me, and when I turned to look at him, he too was raising an eyebrow.

At lunch, I hung out with Amu's friends and tried my best to act like her. Sure, they got suspicious of me here in there, but it was all good. I just hoped it was all good for Amu too.

Right when school was over, the teacher asked to see me. "Yes?" I asked him as the last person left the classroom, "I just wanted to ask if… if you're happy." My eyebrow rose, "What would make you like I wasn't?" I asked.

The teacher stood up and walked around his desk to me, "Let's just say… I feel like you feel you're a bit lonely. '_I don't like where this is going.'_ "Hold on for a second dear," He said, he walked to the door and locked it, making me very worried. "Look…" I started, "I gotta go…" I started walking towards the door but the teacher blocked it. "Stay," He commanded, his face softened and he caressed my arms, I jumped away. "I'm not trying to scare you…" He said, "Well it's too late for that, pervert!" I shouted.

The teacher quickly walked over to me and grabbed me, then out of nowhere, he kissed me violently and started touching me everywhere. I snapped out of my confusion when he tried to put his tongue in my mouth and put his hand up my skirt.

I opened my mouth to let his tongue in, then I bit down with all my might. He pulled back and tried to scream, "YOU BITCH!"

"NOBODY TRIES TO RAPE MY LITTLE STRAWBERRY!" I yelled back, "What are you fucking talking abou-" I punched and kicked his face, then I picked him out and threw him out the window. I unlocked the door and ran to the headmaster's office. "SIR!" I cried, avoiding the secretary who didn't want me barging in like that, "YOUR TEACHER FOR 7TH GRADE IS A PEDOPHILE!"

"What?" He asked, he was a big old man with a white beard, who walked up to me and said, "Is this true?" I nodded my head, "I bit his tongue, punched and kicked him a bit, then threw him out the window!"

The headmaster clenched is teeth, "I knew it! I knew he seemed odd… I shouldn't have hired him then. I am so stupid, I am really sorry Hinamori Amu... would you like to talk about it?"

"HE TRIED TO RAPE MY LITTLE STRAWBERRY!"

As he tried to process what I just said, I left with a huff.

I started walking to my friend's house where I was going to meet up with Amu, but I still felt really pissed because my little Amu was just violated by her teacher.

Her _Teacher _for heaven's sake!

Wait… hold up a damn minute… '_So he kissed me, I'm really a boy, but I'm in Amu's body, but he doesn't know that…. I am just so confused.'_

**(Amu's POV)**

_(This is at the time Ikuto is in school too)_

I entered class late like Ikuto told me to, the teacher, a cute female with long, curly pink hair and brown eyes, smiled at me and said in a cheery voice, "I'm so glad you're here!" I nodded and took my seat which was by the window in the middle row next to a girl with long brown hair who blushed when I walked passed her, "Hey Ikuto..." She whispered, "Hi um-"

"Ana," She whispered.

"H-hey Ikuto…" Said a girl a behind me, I turned around to see a familiar red-head… "Chasidy!" I blurted out, all heads turned to me, I cleared my voice and said deeply, "Uh…Yeah, hi Chasidy."

"Um… How are you Ikuto?" She whispered with a blush, her chara popped up and waved at me, which made me wonder where Yoru went. "Where's Yoru?" Asked Chasidy's chara like she read my mind, "Good question…" I responded, she shrugged and flew out of the classroom from the open window. "So…" whispered Chasidy shyly, "Do y-y-you want to um… eat l-lunch with me?..."

'_This girl obviously has a thing for Ikuto…but I'm not going to be mean or anything…'_

"Sure." I replied plainly, he eyes lit up and she said, "Really? YES! I mean uh… good."

"Chasidy! Be quiet!"Said the teacher, annoyed.

I smiled then turned back around. I got out Ikuto's assignment that was due for today, turned it in, ignored the teacher's weird stares, then sat back down. At lunch, I walked out with Chasidy, rumors that we were going out were already spreading. I got thumbs up from the guys and Chasidy got death glares from the girls.

We grabbed our lunch and walked outside and sat down at an empty table, everyone around us were staring, especially Ana. We took out our sandwiches at the same time, we looked at each other in surprise, "Don't tell me your's is tuna too?" She asked, I nodded my head and said, "Yeah, it's tuna."

"How's Hunter?" I asked,

"Oh, he's sick, and he's starting his first day of school tomorrow when he's better because he just got back from Ireland when you last saw him, and he needs a bit of time to adjust." I nodded my head and continued eating.

Chasidy found it too awkward to talk to me now, but she just doesn't know I'm just a girl in a guy's body. I started up random conversations, and during each conversation, Chasidy found it easier to talk to me.

The bell rang and we went back inside.

I copied the math notes as best as I could, I couldn't understand anything the teacher was righting down or saying, it was like a foreign language to me.

The teacher started walking around, checking off everyone's notes. When she got to me, she stood behind me and put her chin on my head and her arms around my shoulders, "Good job," She whispered. She then walked off, leaving me feeling extremely violated.

It was about time to get out, so the teacher dismissed the class, "Except for you, Ikuto." Said the teacher, Chasidy looked at me and I shrugged. Everyone was out of the room now at this point, "Close the door and lock it," She said, "Why?" I asked, she gave me a scowl, "Just do it!" I flinched and did as I was instructed. "Now come here," She said with a purr, I was starting to get nervous.

I walked up to her desk, she stood up and sat on it, facing me. "What are you doing?" I asked plainly, she started unbuttoning her shirt, "Ikuto… please… I won't tell anyone if you won't…"

"Oh God-Please say you're not talking about-"

"But I am Ikuto, I love you. I know it's not right but… you… _attract_ me, more than any man has ever had."

"Look lady-"

I was interrupted when she kissed me, she sighed and I jumped back. "Ikuto…if you don't agree to do this with me… I will kill myself." I narrowed my eyes at her, "You lie, you sit upon a throne of lies!"

"PLEASE!" She practically screamed, I sighed and said, "I'm sorry, but you have no idea who I am. So please, don't kill yourself… let's just be friends."

The teacher started crying, "I knew it! I'm just not pretty enough!"

"What? You're the prettiest teacher I've ever met!" She gave me a small smile, _**'Careful Amu, she might will take the things you say the wrong way.'**_ "But don't get me the wrong way though!" I added immediately, the teacher nodded, but her smile dropped.

"Look," I said, "There are plenty of fish in the sea, I'm sure you have attracted a lot of men, so get out there and find the one. Because I'm not him."

The teacher buttoned up her shirt and said, "You're right…"

We smiled at each other and hugged, then I felt her hand grab my ass, well, Ikuto's ass, but I'm in his body…Oh nevermind!

I pulled away and she said shyly, "Sorry, it was an opportunity and I couldn't let it go to waste." I smiled nervously, unlocked the door, and left to the house Ikuto told me to go to after school.

Wait... hold on...

'_So she kissed me, I'm really a_ _girl_,_ but I'm in Ikuto's body, but she doesn't know that…. I am just so confused.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Ninjakat: <strong>I apologize greatly for the long wait and short chapter, if you haven't noticed, I wasn't really in tune with this.

**Amu:** I am so confused...

**Ikuto: **Me too...

**Ninjakat: **About what?

**Amu: **This whole switch thing...

**Ninjakat: **_GET USE TO IT._ Anywho, Review and you shall receive a cyber present. It could be good or bad :) And the review must have something to do with the story/chapter, and at the end of your review, put in a number between 1-50. I don't know why I'm doing this...I guess I'm just bored :D

Oh, and by the way... I got the idea for the pedophile teachers from my good friend darkminathegone, because our language arts teacher is a pedophile. Plus, she's and OLD LADY!

She did the chin on the head and arms around the shoulder thing to me... I felt so violated... and I have witnesses... *Thinks about suing the teacher* Plus, I'm not the only one she violated 0.o


	8. He Can Act?

_Recap:_

_I pulled away and she said shyly, "Sorry, it was an opportunity and I couldn't let it go to waste." I smiled nervously, unlocked the door, and left to the house Ikuto told me to go to after school._

* * *

><p><strong>(Amu's POV)<strong>

"Where are we going Ikuto nya?" Asked Yoru as he followed me to Ikuto's friend's house. "To see Amu, and Miki," I said with a smirk, Yoru blushed. "Here we are," I said as we arrived at a two story house. I went to the front door and rang the doorbell, Ikuto answered. "Hey babe," He said with a smirk, Yoru raised an eyebrow and so did my charas. Yoru shook his head and said, "Miki!"

"Yoru!" She replied, they flew to each other and embraced. I looked at the two, then I went inside. "Coming?" I asked them, they didn't reply, so Ikuto just closed the door on them. "That wasn't very nice desu…" Said Su, Ikuto shrugged, "They obviously wanted some alone time.

We went up the stairs and into the bedroom with the two charas, Ikuto closed and locked the door behind him. I looked around the room, a typical teenage boy's room. Ran turned to Ikuto, "Amu-chan, what are we doing here? And why did you lock that door?" Ikuto smirked, "We need some alone time guys," Su gasped, then Ran said, "Must be something adult and X-rated! Can I watch?"

"Ran!" Cried Su out in horror, Ran shrugged and said, "What? I just what to know how it works for them." Eventually, they left, leaving me and the jerk alone. After Ikuto closed the window the two charas escaped through, I cried, "You gave them the wrong impression dumb ass!" Ikuto put his hands on his hips, "Oh come on Amu, you and I both know it's not such a bad idea." I blushed and Ikuto laughed loudly. I huffed when he brought two violins out from the walk in closet.

"Shall we?" He asked as he handed me a case, "Sure," I said, taking it. I opened the case and took the violin out. Ikuto taught me all the parts of the violin, but then he paused. "What's wrong?" I asked, he looked at me and said, "If I let you wear the humpty lock for just then, do you think Miki will be able to character change with you?" I thought for a minute and shrugged. Ikuto approached the window and opened it, then he yelled, "Miki! I need your assistance!" Miki came flying up.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She asked with a worried expression plastered on her face, "I need you to character change with Amu- I mean Ikuto," He said. He took the necklace off and handed it to me to put in on, I did so and waited for Miki. "Why?" She asked with her head tilted to the side, "We're just um… experimenting." Miki looked at us both in wonder, but then shrugged it off and probably wanted to know what would happen too. A small, light blue spade appeared on the left side of my head, then I picked up the violin and started playing it expertly. "Why would he need me to help him play the violin?" Miki asked Ikuto, "Because he seemed to have lost his touch," He replied, folding his arms and watching me intently. "This will work…" I heard him say, then the light blue spade disappeared and I was back to normal again, sort of. Miki left and Ikuto shut the window again, he turned around and said, "Alright, school time."

Ikuto had no problem at my school, besides the people. He helped me understand the things I needed to, which would take some time since he's grades above me.

It was now getting late and we had to head home, the charas knocked on the door and asked if we were alright or if we needed more 'alone time.' Ikuto and I walked out and went our separate ways. "So what did you guys do nya?" Asked Yoru as he winked, "I was tutoring her," I lied. "But then why do it there nya?"

"Because we can. No more questions Yoru."

"Okay…"

"So what did you and Miki do?" I asked with a smirk, Yoru blushed and I felt he was uncomfortable with the subject, I laughed and said, "It's all right Yoru, you don't have to respond." He let out a sigh of relief and continued to follow me.

When I got back to the house, Yoru went up to my room while I greeted Utau who was on the couch with Kukai watching TV. "Hey," I said as I past them and went into the kitchen. "Hey!" I heard ll and El say. Utau accompanied me into the kitchen and she helped me cook food, she watch me chop up vegetables with an eyebrow raised. "Since when did you get so good at chopping vegetables?" She asked, "Since, I don't know…. Some days ago for, um, some strange reason." I wanted to laugh.

Utau watched me cook with a shocked expression on her face, then Kukai came into the room, looking around like he's been missing something. His eyes finally landed on me and his jaw dropped, then Utau's charas and Yoru came in and did the same thing. "I can't believe this…." Started Kukai, "He's actually…_cooking_" I then realized I shouldn't have done this in the first place, their suspicions would rise higher, but I could always lie… "I took a couple cooking classes," I stated, a bead of sweat rolled down my face as I stirred the food.

"And when did you go to this cooking class?" Asked Utau, another bead of sweat rolled down, "A couple days ago." "I don't remember this nya!" Said Yoru, I shot him a look, "That's because you were out with your girlfriend." Yoru blushed and said, "I guess you're right."

Utau crossed her arms, she, her charas, Kukai, and Yoru decided to finally drop it.

The next day at school, I was sent down to the drama room during math, which I was so thankful for since I couldn't get most of the things the teacher was saying. Yoru decided to nap up on a tree today instead of seeing Miki, which I think is good since it's not very healthy to see your significant other every waking moment. Sometimes you need some time to your own.

"Yes Hanari Sensei?" I asked as I came down, she looked at me with her chinky eyes and smiled, showing some crooked teeth. She didn't look that old but I wouldn't say she looked young. "Ikuto, you got the part." I rose my eyebrow, "What part?" I asked, wincing when I accidentally made my voice go higher than I intended it to. "Oh don't be so modest! You can play as Seiji in the play since Erin moved!" I looked at her in surprise then thought, _'I never knew Ikuto could act… He completely left this part out! I don't know whether to take this offer or not!'_ After a few moments of arguing with myself in my head, I said, "Alright, I'll do it!" She smiled widely, "Great! We have practice every day after school for two hours, and on Sunday morning for four hours!"

The corner of my mouth twitched a couple times, _'But what about me getting tutored by Ikuto? And trying to figure out how to get back into my own body?' _I sighed, nodded my head, then left the room and back to math.

I walked out casually with girls following me after school, I don't understand how Ikuto puts up with these girls. "Ikkuto!" Called Chasidy as she jogged towards me, she hugged me then quickly pulled away once she realized what she was doing. "S-Sorry…" She said with a blush, I shrugged and continued walking. Then Ana took my arm with a manly grip and said, "Ikuto! Do you want to go get dinner together?" I looked at her and said, "I'm sorry Ana, I have somewhere I need to be." She pouted but then let me go.

"Ikuto!" Yelled Yoru like one of Ikuto's fan girls. I laughed and said, "Hey, that's actually a good impression." We both laughed as we walked. When I reached Ikuto's friend's house, he opened the door right away and Miki came out of nowhere to hug Yoru. "I missed you!" She cried, then they disappeared. I stepped inside and noticed Ran and Su weren't there, as if Ikuto read my mind he said, "They're asleep, I left them at home while I went to school and apparently Ami has been harassing them… Again." I managed to smile and Ikuto smiled with me. '_Damn, I must admit, I look pretty cute when I smile like that….'_

He closed the door behind me and said, "Amu, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about… I'm not sure how you're going to take this but… Your menstruation…. It came…" I froze, I didn't even breathe. "M-M-My M-Menstruation?" I shrieked, which sounded pathetic coming from Ikuto's voice. Ikuto slowly nodded his head, "Are you okay?" I asked, I don't know how it feels but from what I've seen my mom go through, I was guessing it hurt a lot. "The cramp's past," He started, "But it's still going, not as strong as before though." I thought for a second, then I narrowed my eyes at him and asked, "What did you use…." He smirked and said, "What do you think?" My jaw dropped to the floor, then I realized he was kidding when he started laughing like he did when he was teasing. "You are so gullible, do you honestly think I would do that to you?"

"Ikuto, you got the part for the play," I said suddenly, he raised a pink eyebrow, "Play? Oh God… Are you serious? How?" I smiled by how excited he got, "The guy who got it originally moved, but the problem is, practice is every day after school for two hours, then 10 in the morning to 2 in the afternoon on Sundays. And I believe we won't be able to fill the extra spaces in with tutoring unless I say no."

"I want you to take the part and act your ass off. We will figure the rest out later, anyways, about the hard classes, how are you doing with those."

"Well… Math stinks, English is alright, science is a pain in my ass, gym- don't even get me started, and history is okay."

"Sounds bad, I don't want you to get me bad grades. I need you to talk to some of my guy friends there and get them to held tutor you. Say that you fell off a tree and landed head first on the ground and forgot a lot of stuff." I crossed my arms and said, "Fell off a tree? That's the best you could come up with?"

"Yes."

"Works for me."

"And weren't you supposed to be at practice?"

"Yes, but I wanted to come over her and tell it to your face."

"Well, turn your ass around and run like a bitch back to school, you have one hour and a half left!"

"Hey!"

He turned me around and started pushing me out the door, then I ran back to school.

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I laughed as I watched her run like a girl in my body, I wasn't sure if she was doing it on purpose or what. "Where is Ikuto going nya?" Asked Yoru as he flew by my side, "Back to school, he's practicing for a play." Yoru's eyebrow rose, "Ikuto? Play? Since when? Why does he always keep this kind of stuff away from me? What else do I not know nya?"

"That's all Yoru, besides that, you know everything." _'Well, besides the fact that _I'm _really Ikuto.' _"How would you know nya?" He asked as Amu's charas came floating down, "I just do." Yoru shook his head but was silent. Amu's charas came down and said, "Amu… we're tired…" I nodded my head and looked at Yoru, "Goodnight," I said as I walked out with the charas. Yoru went after Amu.

I walked back to Amu's and collapsed on the bed, tired as hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Ninjakat<strong>: Yes, I do realize that the last time I updated this story was forever ago, but I blame school and my love for reading, sleeping, and video games. Yes, I am a lazy butt and I apologize.

**Ikuto**: We don't need your apologies! We need you to get me and Amu back in our own bodies!

**Ninjakat:** Be patient deerie, I have something planned that would make them go, "What the…"

**Amu:** …

**Ninjakat:** R&R if you care!


End file.
